


Promise

by Eppy45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eppy45/pseuds/Eppy45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagined the last talk between Oliver and Felicity before he turns himself to Ra's al Ghul.<br/>Takes place in ep. 3x09.<br/>English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Oliver was alone in his hotel room, he just made the deal with Ras’ and needed a shower.

He just went out of the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door.

When he opened it, he had to focus because it was impossible that she were right in front of him.

He blinked to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, that his only wish to see her one last time wasn’t messing with his head. But she was still there, her eyes glowing with tear and he knew, he just knew, he was the reason of those tears.

\- You supposed to be safe in Starling. You promised.

\- Well, you promised I wouldn’t lose you and that you’ll not hurt me, so...

\- I’m sorry.

\- Yeah, you said that too. May I come in?

He leaned to the jamb and opened the door wider with his arm. Felicity stepped inside, her head a inch below his arm.

He closed the door and followed her in the middle of the room, stopping right in front of her.

\- So, you made a deal.

\- Yes.

\- With Ra's al Ghul.

\- Yes.

\- To protect...who, this time? Thea? The city? The world?

\- All of it. Mostly Thea. And you.

\- So that’s it? You will die or trade the last pieces of your soul for our sake? I will never let you do that.

\- There’s not your call.

\- Why Oliver? Because you’re the one who has to decide for all of us? Why you’re always supposed to be the one who sacrifice himself? You don’t have to prove anything. I’m sure of your love for your family, for your friends and for me.

\- Felicity, before I didn’t know what I was fighting for. Now I do. I’m not trying to prove my love. You see that as a sacrifice. For me, it’s the best case scenario. I _need_ to know you’re all ok.

\- What about me?

\- What about you Felicity?

\- You think I’ll be fine? Without you?

Oliver looked at her with resolved eyes.

\- No Felicity, we’re not having this conversation right now.

\- I’m sorry Oliver, but we are. You don’t have to speak. I’ll do the talking. You know what? I’m tired! I’m tired to support you no matter what and I’m tired to live like this, knowing that you value your life like a piece of crap, that you think you’re the one who the world would manage quite well without.

She put a hand in her coat’s pocket and showed him a little device

\- What’s this?

\- It’s a little comm. With Gps in it.

\- Are you insane? How could I possibly wear this??

\- You’ll figure it out.

\- If Ra’s finds out it comes from you...

\- He doesn’t scare me.

\- You _have to_ be scared!

\- Well I’m not. Thinking I might not see you again? _That_ freaks me out! And I’m sorry, Oliver, but this time I’m not waiting for you to come around. This time I make the calls. This time you’ll listen.

\- Felicity! I can’t bare even the _idea_ of you being hurt.

\- So _I_ should deal with the idea that you’re getting hurt?! I’m sick of being tough. Every time you’re in the field I’m on a knife edge... I hold on to your voice. My heart skips a beat when you don’t answer when I call you or when I hear a gunshot or when I see they’re coming after you. I’m not ok with all of that, but I let you do that, because is what you are. But you can’t ask me to be ok with _this!_ You can’t  just leave me in the dark, not knowing if you’re fine, wondering if you’re alive. I could be able to miss you, to wait for you, but I need to know _W_ _here. You. Are._ Oliver! I need to know you’re gonna be fine. I need to know this to go on! _I love you!_ And I’m positive you love me too, so you understand what is like. Now, I’m not asking to fail your promise to the League, I’m just asking to be with you...even though I’ll be somewhere else. So, take this comm.

She put the device on the nightstand and started her way toward the door.

Oliver watched her moving away and reaching the door, then she stopped, turned around and looked at him.

\- Oh, Oliver, one more thing.

He took a deep, resigned breath.

\- What?

\- You have to promise me you’ll come back home. And this time you have to _tell me_ you’ll come back. You have to say the words.

\- I’ll do everything I can.

\- It’s not enough. Promise you’ll come back to me.

\- I’ll come back to you.

\- Good. Because, still, I’m gonna wait for you.

And then she opened the door and she was gone.

 


End file.
